


For Your Entertainment

by awesomecherry



Series: Awesomecherry's Awesome Stucky Pornathon [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Roleplay, Top Bucky Barnes, in the sense that they pretend Steve is pre-serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecherry/pseuds/awesomecherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes, I just want to be the skinny kid from Brooklyn again.” He says one night against Bucky’s neck, where he has his head tucked.<br/>Bucky always tries to give Steve what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【冬盾】只要你开心](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498929) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



> This is the first part of what I chose to call my awesome stucky pornathon. First part: Roleplaying.

It takes Bucky a year to give in to Steve’s pleas to move in to Avenger’s Tower. He likes having his own space, only sharing with Steve, and the security of knowing he’s booby-trapped their whole apartment. He’s gotten to know the Avengers, but they still put him a little on edge. They were there for Steve when he couldn’t be, and that makes Bucky want to like them, but sometimes it’s like they look at Steve and don’t really see him. They look at Steve and see Captain America, the living legend, instead of the skinny punk from Brooklyn that Bucky grew up loving. Ultimately, he gives in to Steve’s carefully constructed arguments, because when hasn’t he given in to Steve? 

The first few months are a serious adjustment for both Steve and Bucky. Jarvis, who Steve assures him is not an actual person inside the building but a program Tony designed, has eyes and ears on them all the time. Tony assures them nothing from their private floor ( _A whole floor, Tony? Why would we need an entire floor?_ ) is recorded, but it still rubs Bucky the wrong way to know that nothing he does is completely private. Bucky’s used to being able to walk around naked if he feels like it. He rarely does because there’s no place to hide a weapon, but he can’t do that when various Avengers just drop by whenever they want. But Steve is happy being surrounded by his friends, and Bucky assumes he’ll adjust. He’ll do anything to make Steve happy. 

They’re lying in bed one night after Steve has gotten back from a mission, and Bucky is trying to take Steve’s mind off of the fact a little girl nearly died. “What do you want, baby? Tell me what you need. Wanna make you feel good.” He whispers in Steve’s ear, grinding the palm of his flesh and blood hand into Steve’s half-hard dick. 

Steve is flushing under him, hips jerking up roughly. “Buck.” He gasps as Bucky bites the spot right behind Steve’s ear. “Fuck me.” 

Bucky grins against the skin of Steve’s neck. “That what you need, Stevie?” He sits back, straddling Steve’s thighs. He skims a hand down Steve’s bare chest, flicking a nipple as he goes, hand coming to a stop at the top of Steve’s pants. “Gonna give you whatever you need.” 

Steve’s pupils are blown, but his shoulders are still tense from the earlier battle. “Yeah, I want it.” 

Bucky undoes the button and zipper, slipping his hand under Steve’s briefs. “That’s not what I asked.” He wraps his hand around Steve’s dick and slowly moves his hand up and down it, working him to full hardness. “You want it baby, but do you need it? Maybe you need me to blow you. Maybe you need me to tongue you open, get you nice and wet. You gotta tell me baby, I know you need something tonight.” 

Steve whines and tries to jerk his hips into Bucky’s touch, but can’t get the leverage with Bucky sitting on his legs. He lifts his hips for Bucky to pulls his pants and briefs down, panting. “I need it, Buck.” 

Bucky licks his hand before he returns it to Steve’s cock, jerking hard and fast. “I know you do, baby. Gonna give you exactly what you need.” He lifts himself off Steve’s legs, rips his pants the rest of the way off, and crawls in between Steve’s legs to settle on his stomach, head between Steve’s thighs. He takes Steve’s cock in his mouth, metal arm resting across Steve’s stomach to keep him pinned, while his other arm reaches for the lube they keep under the pillow. 

Steve moans, lifting up onto his elbows to watch as Bucky takes him to the back of his throat. Bucky stares him directly in the eye as he swallows around Steve’s dick, and Steve has to look away or this will be over within seconds. He hears the click of the lube being opened, and spreads his legs even further, bending them and planting his feet on the bed to give Bucky more room. He does need this, he realizes. He doesn’t want to be in his head anymore, doesn’t want to remember the scream of the little girl when she thought she was going to die. 

Bucky sees Steve’s shoulders tighten, a sure sign he’s somewhere off in his head instead of focusing on the amazing blow job he’s being given. He coats his real hand with lube, and slides one finger all the way in with no warning, causing Steve to freeze and then push back on it. 

Bucky grins as much as he can with Steve’s dick still in his mouth, swirling his finger around, before drawing it back out and pushing back in with two. He needs to keep Steve focused on what’s happening right now, and not whatever happened earlier. A little pain, just enough to still be pleasurable, should keep Steve grounded. 

Steve's head thrashes from side to side, trying to push back on Bucky’s fingers and up into his mouth at the same time. He feels the tension leave his body as Bucky twists his fingers, hitting his prostate dead center, at the same time Bucky swallows around him again. He’s so close to coming, the muscles in his thighs are straining as he jerks his hips the little bit he can. 

Bucky can feel how close Steve is, so he lets Steve slip out of his mouth, ignoring Steve’s whine of protest, and slides three fingers in Steve’s hole. “You want to come now, or when I’m in you, baby?” He rubs gently against Steve’s prostate, licking his lips as he watches pre-come leak out of Steve’s dick onto his abs. 

“You.” Steve groans, blinking rapidly. “Want you in me first.” 

“Okay, Stevie.” He doesn’t want to give Steve a chance to go back inside his head, so he pulls his fingers out, and sits back, flipping Steve over onto his belly. He brackets Steve with his body, feeling Steve go limp underneath him. He doesn’t know why Steve likes it, just knows he loves the feeling of Bucky covering him completely. He gives his own cock a few strokes with his lube covered hand, making sure he’s nice and slick, and then he pushes in with one long thrust. 

Steve bites his lip at the feeling of being so full, Bucky’s body surrounding him completely. He feels so good and relaxed, he can barely remember why he was so upset earlier, can only think about the ache in his dick and the fullness in his ass. “Bucky, please.” He moans, pushing back with what little leverage he has. 

Bucky starts up a rough pace, pulling back slowly so Steve can really feel the drag, and then slamming back in, nailing Steve’s prostate with every thrust. He grips Steve’s hip with his metal hand, to help pull Steve back into his thrusts, while he wraps the other hand around Steve’s cock to give him some friction. Steve starts making these breathy little moans, whole body twitching as he gets closer and closer to coming. Bucky tightens his grip, and leans forward to kiss the side of Steve’s face. “Good, baby?” 

“S’good.” Steve chokes on a moan when Bucky bites down on Steve’s shoulder, digging his teeth in. “Bucky!” He yells, and comes all over the bed sheets and Bucky’s hand. 

Bucky fucks him through it, gentling his hand as Steve’s orgasm ends. He removes his hand from Steve’s spent dick and uses it to grip his hip, driving his cock in harder for a few more thrusts before he spills in Steve’s ass, dropping down fully onto Steve’s back. 

Steve waits patiently for Bucky to come back to himself and pull out. Bucky flops down on the bed next to him, breathing heavily, and Steve cuddles into his side, face buried in Bucky’s neck. “Thanks.” 

Bucky runs a hand through Steve’s hair, brushing the sweaty hair off of his forehead. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Steve shrugs, places a kiss on Bucky’s collarbone. “Sometimes I really hate being Captain America.” 

Bucky pulls Steve closer, smoothing a hand over his back. “You don’t have to be him.” 

“Most of the time it’s great. I love helping people.” Steve falls silent, so Bucky nudges him gently with an elbow. 

“But?” 

“But, sometimes I miss being that kid from Brooklyn.” Steve finally whispers into Bucky’s neck, like he’s ashamed of it. 

“That skinny punk always picking fights that I had to drag him out of? You don’t say.” Bucky chuckles. 

“People didn’t use to look at me like I had all the answers.” Steve sounds like he’s trying to defend himself. “I only had to take care of myself. And when I couldn’t, you did it for me.” 

Steve falls asleep not long after that, but Bucky stays awake for a while thinking about it. Steve was sick a lot growing up, and there were many times Bucky had to help Steve bathe or eat, would curl up next to him to keep him warm, or sleep in a chair next to Steve’s bed so he could wipe him down with a cool washcloth when he got too hot. He thinks about the way Steve likes being manhandled, the way he likes Bucky covering his body the way Bucky used to be able to do easily when Steve was tiny. He has an idea of what to do for Steve, now he just needs the right time. 

He gets the perfect opportunity two weeks later. Steve’s been going on missions or having strategizing sessions with the other Avengers almost daily, and the stress is starting to show. He spends more free time in the gym than ever, and when he eventually comes to bed, he wants Bucky to be in control. Bucky knows it’s now or never. 

Steve comes back from a morning run with Sam, rain making his clothes cling against his body. Bucky’s already told Jarvis to warn the others not to contact them unless _the whole fucking world is about to goddamn end_. He waits for Steve in the kitchen, so he can watch as he enters, shaking the water out of his hair. He takes a deep, silent breath, and leans into the hallway to say, “You know you shouldn’t be out in the rain, you’ll catch pneumonia again!” 

Steve startles backwards, frown forming, before he takes in what Bucky’s wearing. Bucky had gone out of his way to set the scene, by digging up some old fashioned slacks and suspenders paired with a white undershirt. He even slicked his hair back, though it’s a lot longer than he used to wear it. “Bucky, what?” 

Bucky grabs Steve’s arm, gently, so gently, and drags him to the bathroom. He takes a towel off its hook and throws it around Steve’s shoulder, wrapping it tightly around him. “We need to get you dried off. Dammit Stevie, you know how this weather irritates your lungs.” 

Bucky catches the gleam in Steve’s eyes, and knows Steve understands. They’ve talked about their kinks before, all though back in the day they didn’t call them that. Since Bucky’s been back, they’ve gone over them again, to make sure they’re still on the same page. Steve had brought up roleplaying, something they had done once or twice before the war, and Bucky had said he wasn’t sure about it anymore. He’s spent years being someone else and he doesn’t know if he’s ready to pretend to be anyone else when he can still remember what it was like to not remember who Bucky was. But this he can do. He’s pretending to be the Bucky he was before, so he thinks of it as ignoring the 70 plus years spent as the winter soldier. 

“Buck, it’s not a big deal. I’ll be fine.” Steve hunches his shoulders, making himself smaller, as Bucky runs another towel through his hair. 

“Not a big deal, now. It will be when you have a fever and can’t breathe. Get these wet clothes off.” Bucky scolds, tugging at the waist band of Steve’s sweat pants. Steve pulls his shirt over his head, as Bucky strips him of shoes, socks, pants, and underwear. Within a minute Steve is naked and blushing as Bucky looks him over. 

Steve steps forward to tug at Bucky’s suspenders. He forgot how fucking hot Bucky used to be. He’s even hotter now with his scruff and metal arm, and he’s obviously trying hard to give Steve what he needs. Steve finds it ridiculously sexy. He tugs on the suspenders until Bucky gives in and leans forward, taking Steve’s lips in a harsh kiss. Steve grins into it, cock going from half-mast to rock hard in seconds. 

Far sooner than Steve would like, Bucky pulls back. “Gotta get you in bed, Stevie. Warm you up before you freeze.” Bucky remembers how Steve’s body used to shake during the winter, frail bones shivering in too tight skin. He shakes his head to clear the image, and tucks Steve under his arm to herd him to their bedroom. He pushes Steve on their bed, and strips off his clothes as Steve watches, a hungry look in his eyes. 

Steve sits up, scooting to the edge of the bed so he can reach Bucky. He licks his lips, reaching out towards Bucky’s cock where it’s twitching against his abdomen from the attention. He leans forward to take Bucky in his mouth, but is stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“You know better, Stevie. I don’t want you to have an asthma attack.” Its possible Bucky is enjoying this a little too much. Steve glares at him, but Bucky ignores him and shoves him backwards. “Move back, baby.” 

Steve drags himself towards the head of the bed, stopping when his head hits the pillows. “C’mon, Bucky. Don’t tease.” 

Bucky crawls on the bed up between Steve’s legs, pulling one of them over his shoulder. He strokes Steve’s cock lightly with one hand, teasing him with the sensation. “Would I tease you, baby?” 

“Every damn chance you get.” Steve grumbles, planting his other foot on the bed so he can jerk up in Bucky’s fist. 

“Gotta take it slow, baby, you know that.” He rests his metal hand on Steve’s chest, just like he used to before the war with his real hand so he could feel Steve’s breathing. 

Steve’s face softens, like he’s remembering the same thing. He pulls Bucky’s hand to lips to lay a kiss on the palm, before putting it back on his chest, threading his fingers through Bucky’s. 

Bucky smiles and nods at the night stand. “Got something for you in there.” 

Steve leans over to root around in the drawer, snickering when he pulls out a tub of Vaseline. “Really?” He tosses it so it lands next to Bucky. 

“Well, we didn’t have fancy KY jelly back in the day.” He smirks at Steve, popping open the tub and scooping some on his fingers. “You used to get hard whenever you smelled it.” 

“Made going to the doctors really uncomfortable.” Steve laughs, eyes crinkling. 

Bucky rubs the side of his face against Steve’s inner thigh, bringing his focus back on Bucky. “You ready, Stevie?” He asks, back in character. 

“Course I am.” Steve says, moaning when Bucky pushes his first finger against his hole. “C’mon, do it.” 

Bucky speeds up his hand on Steve’s dick as he pushes his index finger all the way inside. He thrusts it slowly, pulling almost all the way out, swirling around Steve’s rim, and then pushing back in. 

Steve gets impatient with the pace after a few minutes and drums his heel against Bucky’s back. “Bucky!” 

“Don’t wanna hurt you, baby.” Bucky says sweetly, adding a second finger. “Always so tight, Stevie. Goddamn.” 

“Bucky!” Steve shouts when Bucky brushes his prostate with his fingers. 

“Yeah, baby, I’m here.” Bucky speeds up his fingers slightly, but slows his strokes on Steve’s cock. Steve’s flushing all the way down his chest, like he does before he comes. He takes his hand away from Steve’s dick to pinch one of Steve’s nipples. 

Steve whines and arches his back, pushing his chest at Bucky’s hand. “Buuccckkkyy.” 

“Shh, Stevie. Deep breaths, don’t want you gettin too worked up.” Bucky rolls the nipple between his fingers before switching to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. 

Steve raises his head to glare at Bucky, mouth open for what Bucky is sure is a smartass remark, but Bucky pulls his fingers completely free of Steve and pushes three back in, causing him to drop his head back against the pillows with a groan. 

Bucky leaves Steve’s nipples, now red and swollen, alone to run his hand through the precome gathered on his abs, getting it nice and wet before he wraps it back around Steve’s dick. “You doin okay, Stevie?” 

“Be better if you put your dick in me.” Steve manages to say coherently, before moaning when Bucky rubs firmly against his prostate. 

“Maybe you should ask me nicely. I spent a long time getting you nice and open for me.” Bucky keeps firm pressure against Steve’s prostate. “I’m just trying to take care of my best guy.” 

“Jesus, Buck. Put your fucking dick in me.” Steve groans, eyes closed as he rolls his hips. 

“There’s that sweet talk I love to hear. Of course baby, since you asked so nice.” He pulls his fingers free, and shifts so his knees are under him. He keeps one of Steve’s legs over his shoulder, and wraps the other around his waist, half propping Steve’s ass on his thighs. He lines up his cock with Steve’s hole. He waits until Steve is squirming in his grip, trying to impale himself on Bucky’s cock, before pushing in to the hilt in one thrust. 

Steve groans, free hand flying up to grab the headboard. “Move, Buck.” 

Bucky doesn’t bother with a witty comeback, just starts thrusting harder than he ever would have dared back before the war. Steve’s ass is better than heaven. His hole is tight and warm around Bucky’s cock, making it hard to think. He tries to keep his thrusts softer than he normally would, trying to keep the illusion up as long as possible, as he jacks Steve off. “You gonna come for me, baby?” 

Steve makes a noise Bucky takes to be affirmation, so he speeds up his hand. “Just what you needed, huh Stevie?” 

“Yes, Buck, yes.” Steve’s voice is higher than normal, neck muscles strained as he tilts his head back, his legs crushing Bucky against him. “Bucky, Buck, Bucky!” 

Bucky shivers at the way Steve says his name as he comes, so reverent and loving. He fucks Steve through it, adjusting his thrusts so he doesn’t hit Steve’s prostate once Steve’s stopped coming. It takes a handful more thrusts before he empties himself in Steve’s ass, careful to drop his weight on his arms instead of on Steve’s chest, just like he used to have to do. 

“That was amazing.” Steve pants, unwinding his leg from around Bucky’s waist. 

“Glad you thought so, punk.” Bucky mumbles in his neck, pulling back just enough to pull out of Steve. He kisses the corner of Steve’s jaw. “You’ll always be that kid from Brooklyn to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come be friends with me on [tumblr](http://spookyscarycherry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
